At First Sight
by Animangod
Summary: KuroFai - themed, based on my own childhood. In KuroPOV.


Disclaimer: TO protect the identities of the real people of these events, I have turned them into some of my favorite/closest resembling fictional characters. The names belong to CLAMP, the souls belong to CLAMP, the reality mostly belongs to me, myself and those that I choose to include. Thank you, and that is all.

You were not one for friends, had no use for peer friends, the teachers were always better. You never wanted to play their games, and you never wanted to interact with them more than necessary. You with your straight A's and terrible writing, you didn't need them, because being with them was painful. They were all out to get you, and perhaps this was part paranoia, but getting bullied by the other kids, called names, and attacked by your peers, why would you have any reason to doubt this? And the teachers could do nothing, would do nothing, if they did not see what happened, so naturally, you stayed closer to the school, you stayed in the class after class, during recess, and you did not go to the cafeteria for lunch. The only time you ventured away is to see the horse out at pasture before school started. The animals were always better company.

The school bus ride was simple. No one bothered you, and you didn't bother them. But that changed, didn't it? It was third grade, and despite your intimidating aura that had warded off the other peers, because this was your seat, you always sat in the second seat on the right, and you didn't like to share your seat with them, because after all, this was your seat and they didn't care about you, thought you were too stuck up or something. Well, yeah, you were. You made most of the teachers your 'friends' – no not real friends, as you had none of those, but friendly enough that they didn't bother you, and they knew you did your best in class, and that you did your work alone, and you did your entire group's work by yourself, as you watched from the corner of your eye as they played video games and let you get them the A for the group assignment. This didn't all change, but in third grade, the school bus ride part of it did change. And the part of having no friends.

He was one of the newer students, and came on with another. A neighbor or his brother, but that didn't bother you. You have seen plenty of students, and none you cared to interact with, because they were all the same. All the same to you. But he wasn't the same. The other passed him up and went to sit and chat with another. Yet. Despite the intimidating aura you presented, he turned a smile at you, and politely asked.

"Mind if I join you?"

You glare at him, want him to just go away, but the glare does nothing, only a voice would work, yet you concede, and turn your gaze out the window. You let him join you. He sets his backpack down on the ground, and slides into the seat beside you. You glare out the window, irritated that he was in your seat, that anyone was oblivious to your aura and that they would dare, dare, ask to join you. You planned to just close yourself off from the stranger out of pure irritance, just stare and brood, as you leaned your elbow on the window sill, watched as the country scenery of late fall –it wasn't quite Winter just yet, passed you by. The other stayed quiet for a while, but then he initiated talk.

"My name's Fai; what's yours?"

You aren't interested in interacting, but your mother taught, trained you, better than that. You give your name, a short one-word response, to answer him and to show your disinterest, as you still don't face him, just watch the leafless trees and the wooden fences zoom past. Fai seemed to take a hint; he shut up. But it was short-lived, and he had to fill the emptiness, "I like Pokemon, What about you?"

The one-word caught your attention; he just had to mention the one thing, the one thing you were really hooked on, obsessed with outside of education. You actually turn to look at the other, "Charmander is my first Pokemon."

A small light comes into his eyes, and he happily digs into his backpack to pull out some trading cards that he just happened to have. "Really? Charmander is really cute, although I usually pick Bulbasaur as my starter."

You like Bulbasaur, like his Vine Whip and Razor Leaf attack, but Charmander always would be your starter. The Lizard Pokemon. Unlike Bulbasaur, the Plant Pokemon, or ever Squirtle, the Turtle Pokemon, you liked how as it grew older, it could evolve into a Charmeleon and then become a Charizard, and fly. Ivysaur and Venusaur, even Wartortle and Blastoise couldn't do that. You pull out your own cards – you always kept some in the same pocket of your backpack, and you begin to converse Pokemon with this person.

Although you had intended to ignore, blatantly give the other the cold shoulder, it was that one detail that evolved your own opinion of Fai, and because of that small detail he shared with you, you quickly decided to let this one person in. This person was alright to allow inside. After that morning, as school ended, and you were one of the first to get on, claiming your seat, Fai stood next to it and asked again if he could join you, and again you allowed him to join you but not so hostilely this time. It's your seat, but for Fai, you could make an exception, and share.

By the time Winter Break is over, you've exchanged phone numbers –although you did mention you rarely used the phone yourself, and he assures you that that is okay, and he mostly wanted to swap for just in case.


End file.
